Être un ange
by Darkness -Light -Nothingness
Summary: Depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges… Ah bon ! Toi aussi ! Ça me rassure. Parce que mes rêves sont parfois complètement loufoque… La preuve… C'est mignon, c'est frai, c'est pas prise de tête... bref c'est pour vous !


_Hey !_

_Nous revoilà !_

_Un OS chelou parce que écrit, après un rêve chelou..._

_Comme quoi je suis un peu dérangé dans ma petite tête... -Xoen_

_Mais je le sais depuis longtemps ! -Lax_

_Enfin tous ça pour dire que je donnerai plus de détail en bas concernant le pourquoi du comment de ce récit !_

_**Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, mais on sait jamais !**__ -Xoen _

* * *

Être un ange...

.

.

.

- Promets-le moi… Promets-moi de veiller sur mon fils…

- Je te le promets Zexion…

Et le petit ange aux cheveux bleu, dans un dernier soupir, disparut des bras de celui à la chevelure blonde et indomptable, lui confiant un œuf minuscule…

Depuis la nuit des temps c'était ainsi, les anges, invisible aux yeux des humains, naissent dans des œufs. Le père éduque son fils pendant une centaine de lune, avant de le laisser mener seul ses missions. Car contrairement aux hommes, les anges étaient des adultes nés et ils ne leurs restent qu'à apprendre à se servir de leurs magies pour pouvoir accomplir le but de leurs existence : faire le bien.

A 100 lunes, ils deviennent donc autonomes.

A 500 lunes, chaque anges reçoit son œuf et attend 3 lunes qu'il éclot pour lui-même dispenser son savoir.

Et à ce jour, le plus vieux a vécu jusqu'à 1024 lunes.

Il arrive parfois qu'un ange meure prématurément au court de sa mission, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Zexion, fils de Xigbar, à peine 502 lunes, mort en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille, confiant son œufs à Roxas, fils de Luxord, 119 lunes.

L'ange blond protégea l'œuf pendant un peu plus d'une lune et enfin un jour, il éclot.

Dans un grand champ de fleur, les yeux bleus de Roxas regardèrent attentivement la transformation d'une si petite chose en un corps sublime et sans imperfection, car les anges étaient tous des êtres d'une grande beauté. Recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l'herbe l'ange-né se releva doucement, croulant sous une importante chevelure rousse. Deux yeux verts fixèrent intensément le blond. Le nouveau-né s'adressa alors d'une voix claire et distincte à son aîné.

- Je me nomme Axel. Es-tu mon père ?

- Non. Il est mort.

Ces deux affirmations firent couler deux larmes des yeux du roux.

- Ne pleure pas, je suis là pour veiller sur toi.

D'un geste le roux voulu effacer ses larmes. Mais sous le coup de l'émotion, il utilisa sa magie et les incrusta à même la peau. Le sort fut douloureux et il ne put le cacher. En lui relevant la tête d'un geste, Roxas put voir deux traces violettes sous les yeux du fils de son ami. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour les enlever, car tous sort jeté est éternel.

- Je suis Roxas, fils de Luxord, et tu es Axel, fils de Zexion, ne l'oublie pas. Ton père t'a confié à moi et pendant 100 lunes je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais…

Le plus jeune écoutait le plus vieux sans l'interrompre, buvant ses paroles

Les lunes défilèrent sans que Roxas ne s'en aperçoive. Et ce n'est que le jour où il ne vit plus Axel dans sa maison qu'il se rendit compte que la vie avait repris son cours normal. Son sursis était terminé et bientôt arriverait le jugement…

Axel exécutait ses missions les unes après les autres. Jamais personne ne l'avait critiqué sur son travail, d'ailleurs personne ne l'approchait, à part quelques exceptions. Il mettait cela sur le compte de ses marques, qu'on disait maudites. Mais un jour il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

En rentrant chez lui lors de sa 327 mes lunes, il croisa Demyx, fils de Xaldin, de 68 lunes plus âgées, et il lui parla de ce fait troublant.

- Je ne comprends pas comment de simples marques peuvent faire fuir les gens.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela dont les autres se méfient, enfin pas tout à fait…

- Alors c'est de quoi ?

- Bah, tu sais…

- Non, explique…

- Enfin, Axel, c'est évident…

D'un léger mouvement de sourcil le roux fit comprendre à son ami qu'il ne comprenait pas. L'autre se mit alors à chuchoter, comme s'il parlait d'un sujet tabou.

- Tu n'as pas de père… et les autres considèrent tes marques comme une malédiction et une preuve de cette différence.

- Mais c'est absurde. J'ai été élevé comme vous autre. Même si ce n'était pas par mon père…

- Justement, c'est ce qui les trouble. Pour certains, tu n'aurais pas dû survivre ou bien même respecter les lois.

- ...

Axel resta silencieux face à cette réplique. Les deux amis se séparèrent et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps le roux ne rentra pas chez lui, mais pris la direction de sa première demeure, la maison de celui qui lui avait appris à être un ange responsable et respecté, chez Roxas. Car lui seul pourrait lui parler de son père.

- Roxas ? Tu es là ?

- Axel ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici !

- Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux…

- Personne ne t'as vu entrer au moins ?

- Euh, non. De toute manière il n'y a pas un ange à des kilomètres à la ronde, pourquoi ?

- Que veux-tu ?

- J'aurais aimé que tu me parles un peu de mon père. Les autres ne me fréquentent pas en parti parce que je n'ai pas été éduqué par lui et j'aurais voulu savoir comment il était…

- Il était sérieux, attentionné et aussi très cultivé. Par contre ne rejette pas la faute de ton exclusion sur lui. Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, c'est moi. Car c'est moi qui t'aie élevé.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'était une promesse. On est obligé de tenir nos promesses…

- Je le sais, et je l'ai fait…

- C'est quoi le souci alors… ?

- Zexion a été assassiné par un ange.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est une violation directe de la deuxième loi !

- Exactement, tout ange qui en tue un autre, se verra jugé, coupé les ailes et exilé. Il deviendra donc un déchu et toute communication avec lui sera défendue.

- Oui, je sais tout ça, mais quel rapport entre la mort de mon père et toi… ? Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu as… ?

- J'ai tué ton père.

- TU ES UN DECHU !

- Non.

- Mais tu…

- Au procès, j'ai bénéficié de circonstance atténuante... Quelle est la première loi ?

- Protéger les humains.

- Maintenant, si on te propose de sauver des anges ou de sauver la race humaine. Que ferais-tu ?

- … Je…Je sauve les hommes… Je suppose…

- C'est ce qui ce que j'ai eu à faire comme choix. Avec Zexion, on était sur le front d'une guerre. Les hommes luttaient vaillamment contre d'immondes créatures, mais ils se faisaient déborder. Ton père s'est alors jeter dans la mêlée pour en retenir un maximum pendant que je préparais un sort de destruction. Mais au moment de le lancer, il n'a pas pu se libérer. Alors, soit j'allais l'aider et je condamnais la race humaine à une extinction certaine. Soit je lançais mon sort, qui allait inévitablement le toucher, mais qui permettrait aux hommes de gagner la guerre… Tu connais mon choix. Une fois la déflagration passée, j'ai volé jusqu'à Zexion, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a confié ton œuf et qu'il m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de toi.

- Et malgré ton crime… tu n'es pas un déchu ?

- Non. Grâce à la promesse, j'ai échappé à mon jugement pendant 101 lunes, le temps exacte pour que tu écloses et que je t'éduque conformément au souhait de ton père. J'ai néanmoins était bannis ici, pour que personne n'assiste à ces événements que les hautes instances considèrent comme contre nature. Puis, tu es parti, et j'ai enfin été jugé. Bien sur ma peine fut allégée. J'ai le droit de m'occuper des humains qui sont dans les parages, par contre je n'ai pas le droit de recevoir de visite sans autorisation et je ne peux plus voler…

Roxas déplia ses ailes et Axel fut frappé d'effroi. Le blond n'en possédait plus qu'une.

- Malgré le fait que j'ai sauvé la race humaine, et la nôtre par la même occasion, car si il n'y a plus d'homme, il n'y a plus d'ange, il ne faut pas l'oublier, je suis quand même devenu un criminel aux yeux de tous. C'est pour cette raison que tout le monde te fuit. Ils ont peur de toi parce que tu as été élevé par Roxas, un tueur d'ange, dont ton propre père était la victime… C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu dises que j'étais ton père au début de ta formation. Car si tu l'avais fait, toi aussi tu serais passé pour un criminel. En affirmant que tu es le fils de Zexion, tu as montré aux autres que je n'avais aucune importance à tes yeux…

- Ce qui est faux et de toute façon et je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme mon père… Même au début, c'était plus par égard pour toi, que pour réellement remplacer celui que je n'ai pas connu.

- Je vois…bien maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu peux repartir. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là.

- Tu sais… Tout ce que j'ai vécu ici, avec toi dans cette maison, ça a été de loin les meilleurs lunes de ma vie, pour l'instant. Bien sûr j'étais ravi de partir à la découverte du monde humain, mais les relations avec les autres anges n'ont jamais était aussi simple qu'avec toi… Maintenant je comprends pourquoi… Et je n'ai plus envie de jouer ce rôle devant eux… Je veux rester avec toi…

- C'est impossible.

- Tu crois que les hautes instances ne seront pas contentes de se débarrasser de « l'ange maudit » comme beaucoup me surnomme ? S'il te plait permet moi de rester ici, à tes côtés… Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour apprendre à ton fils à voler…

- Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir en avoir un avec ma condition de semi-banni…

- Roxas, s'il te plait…

- Axel, je…

- Si je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme mon père c'est aussi pour une raison toute simple… Tu es tellement plus pour moi…

- Axel…

- Pitié, ne m'oblige pas à repartir là-bas…

- …J'ai fait une promesse, et je la tiendrais jusqu'au bout…

Roxas prit la tête du roux, qui était baissé juste devant lui, et la serra dans ses bras. Axel enlaça maladroitement le blond et au bout de quelques secondes, redressa la tête et fixa les yeux bleus de son aîné. Celui-ci caressa du bout des doigts les deux marques violettes sous ses yeux.

Doucement Axel se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Roxas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait même pas si cela avait une quelconque signification. Il n'avait jamais vu deux anges faire ce genre de chose. Des hommes oui, quoique très peu, préférant faire ça aux créatures qu'ils nomment femme. Mais des anges…

La proximité soudaine avec Axel ne dérangea pas du tout Roxas, il trouvait même ça agréable. Et il ne put que sourire au roux à la fin de cet étrange échange. Après plus de 200 lunes, il était content de pouvoir se lier à nouveau avec quelqu'un. Surtout avec Axel, car pour Roxas il était bien plus que le fils de Zexion…

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Alors ? Votre avis ? C'était pas trop... chelou ?_

_Donc je vous disais, au début, que tous était partie d'un rêve._

_Dans celui-ci, il y a notamment les grandes lignes de la trame :_

_- Zexion qui demande à Roxas de veiller sur son fils..._

_- La naissance d'Axel dans un œuf et dans un champs..._

_- Une rencontre entre Demyx et Axel..._

_- Roxas avec une aile..._

_- Et pour finir, Roxas aîné d'Axel ( dans la fic ils ont 120 lunes de différence, comme si avec Lax' on avait 12 ans d'écart ^^ (mais c'est imposible vu que c'est mon jumeau que j'aime))  
_

_Voilà, en espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu... - Xoen_

_C'est sur que t'a déjà fais mieux... - Lax'_

_Rhooo... c'est bon... -Xoen_

_Bisous, ma petite puce, je t'ai déjà dit que moi, je trouvais ça mignon... -Lax'_

_Mais toi, t'es mon frère... t'es pas les lecteurs...-Xoen_

_Oui... bah c'est mieux que rien ^^ ! -Lax'_

_Merci Mayura ! Pour tes petits commentaires, qu'on aime, et pour tous le reste !_

**_Xoen et Lax'_**

**_- Nothingness _**


End file.
